Spectral filters are many times used to remove the effects of spectral noise, such as ambient light or particular wavelengths. Some conventional spectral filters use an absorbent dye impregnated in a host material, however it is difficult to tailor the performance of these filters for specific wavelength ranges because the dyes have a broad absorption range. Furthermore, conventional spectral filters use a large amount of dye which in many cases is carcinogenic.